A Witch and Her Werewolf
by H3ll0-W0RLD
Summary: I came to Forks, Washington to discover myself. Instead, I found...a group of vampires...a pack of werewolves...and OH! My soulmate! Yay me... *insert sarcasm here*
1. chapter 1

I woke with a jolt. My head throbbed from hitting the the window of the bus so hard. I let out a long sigh. I've been sitting in the same position for almost three hours. My parents were expecting me to have arrived by now! The plane from Michigan to Washington was already long as hell because of the delay, now we're stuck in traffic. Yeah, no. I just want to get to the stupid house, start my friggin journey, then go back home...

I pulled out my rune stones and whispered a simple prayer into them. They emitted a small light and suddenly, the way was clear. The supposed extra hour and a half to Forks was recalculated to forty five minutes. By Wiccan law, I'm not allowed to use magic for selfish reasons...but yo..the Goddess will forgive me for this one because this trip is so looongg! I just want to get there before I turn forty!

I took a taxi from the bus stop to where my new home for the next year and two months was located. It's two in the morning now and the driver is finally pulling up to a small house that's in between these two other houses. There was a small path leading up to the front door. I paid the cab driver and walked inside. The floor was wooden and it was only one floor. It has two rooms besides the living room and the bathroom. I chose the one at the end of the hall. It was the smaller room, but it would do. For sleeping purposes and such. The other, I can use better for my daily rituals and prayers to the Goddess. I unpacked the boxes with my candles and altar things to get them ready for day break. I sent my mother a quick text, letting her know I arrived safely, before settling in for the rest of the night..or early.. morning...whatever.

For those of you who hasn't guessed it yet, I'm a witch. An eighth generation witch to be exact. I was born as Jane Greine on December 22, 1991 under a full moon. For fifteen years, I trained under my mother at home. She taught me all I know about being a Wiccan, the path she chose. I'm sixteen now and it's traditional for a young witch to leave home for a year in order to discover the kind of witch she aught to be. The night before we leave, we go on a vision quest that will help us to determine the path we should take to begin our journey. Mine led me to this small town, where it rains. Well..actually it took me to the next town over, but I hate the beach so...

Besides, what could possibly be there for me?

 **That was the first chapter! Hope it was loved! See y'all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forks is not so bad. I heard it was cold but so far, it's humid as fuck and I have yet to go through a day in which I'm not soaked with sweat. I mean it's only been about a week and a half and I already want to go home. I got a job at the local book store, and by local I mean the closet city, which is Seattle, and already enrolled in the local high school. And by local I mean it's actually local.

People kept asking me where the rest of my family is and I have to keep explaining that I'm an independent minor so no one would call the cops on me. Nosey busybodies, the lot of them. I had a shift today at the bookstore and was going home now. For some reason, the image of my vision keeps popping into my head. The beach, a bonfire, and a big looming shadow that for some reason, I'm not afraid of...

I check the time on my watch, it's only six in the evening and it doesn't get dark for another hour, it's a small town so it's not like I have to worry about running into people and having a conversation...

I guess I'm going to the beach. I got to my house and grabbed a satchel to place some things in. Nothing to crazy, just a few candles, herbs, ritual knife, and book of spells. I'm hoping not to, but just in case I have to invoke the spirit, I'm ready.

By the time I arrived to the beach, families were leaving and the sun was setting. I walked down to where the water met the beach and just walked along it, with my headphones blaring loudly. Placing my shoes into my bag, I let my feet crest indentations in the wet sand and watched the icy salt water caress my ankles, erasing my presence from the shoreline. The edge of my flared jeans were soaked.

I know I must've been there for awhile, because the moonlight reflected off of the waves, twinkling, like the stars in the sky overhead. There's also a faint chill in the air. My short sleeved top not being enough to shield me from the wind. I knew that I at that moment, I should've turned back...but I couldn't. Instead, I found myself stumbling upon a group of teenagers around a bonfire, laughing and having fun. I didn't realize I had walked up to them until I got a rude awakening. A very. Rude. Awakening.

"Hey! You lost?"

 **So chapter two is up! Hope you like it! I know it's bee slow but it'll be better from here on out. Chapter three will be up very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Am I lost... _am I_ lost??

I took my headphones out and took a minute to look around, trying to gather in my surroundings and everything looked the same, plus it was dark and I've been walking along the beach for a while so...

"Um..yeah, actually" I said, finally. They were all kind of looking at me and it made me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um-I-um came in n-near this-uh s-s-surf sh-op and I-I walked along the water so I-uhm-I-I..yeah, sorry to bother you all". After that pathetic display, I crossed my arms in an effort to comfort myself and just tried to walk away slowly before I made an even bigger fool of myself than I already did.

"I'll show you"

My head snapped back in their direction. "Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. "I'll take you" he said. It was the guy that initially made contact with me when he called me out. He had dark cropped hair and sharp features. He was definitely taller than me. And _definitely_ more muscular! He wasn't wearing a shirt either which kind of made it hard to concentrate. I still tried to turn him down, though.

"Oh! No, i-it's fine! Y-you don't have to do that, I-I-I got it! Besides...i-uh-wouldn't want t-to impose on your fun a-a-anymore t-than I, um, already have"

He spoke again, very straightforward and with a harsh tone, "There are several entrances along this beach. You could get off at the wrong one and end up wandering in the middle of town. I'm going to take you back to your car".

He had a commanding presence. I immidiately folded under the pressure, though it really didn't take much. "Okay..."

We walked back down the beach the way I had came with him leading the way. It was silent the entire walk. Well _he_ was walking, I was almost running to keep up due to him being several inches taller than me. We got there in almost half the time. When we arrived, I thanked him and started to walk away.

"Where's your car?" He asked.

"I don't have one" I said.

"You don't have a car? Then how the hell did you get here?"

"I...walked?"

"You fucking walked?! From where?" He demanded, visibly angry now.

"Forks" I replied, in a small voice.

"You walked all the way here from Forks?! Are you crazy? That's almost twenty miles away! Do you know how dangerous that is?! I thought you had a CAR!"

"I didn't walk _all_ the way here..I took the bus" I mumbled, "I never said I had a car"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, as if he actually heard me.

"Wait here" He told me.

"But I-"

"Wait. Here." He grounded out forcefully. I simply nodded, afraid that the sound of my voice would piss him off more.

Without another word, he disappeared into the dark.

He didn't make me wait long. In minutes, he was pulling up beside me telling me to get in. At this point, logic is telling me that I'm an idiot who deserves whatever it is that fate has in store for me cause I should have ran when I had the chance, but...I don't feel as if he would hurt me. He's incredibly rough around the edges, like _really_ rough, so if anyone has sandpaper for his personality, now would be a great time to use it.

The car ride was quiet, excluding the occasional, "Where do I turn?" from him and "Over here, make a right/left now" from me.

We arrived at where I was staying in a quarter of the time it would've taken me, had I walked.

"So..um...th-thanks for the uh, ride", I said, "See you round...or not" I mumbled that last bit.

He grabbed my wrist before I could hop out. And now I'm nervous. He going to kill me and burn my house down to make it look like an accident...is what I thought, but he simply asked me for my name.

"Jane" I answered. Then I slipped my arm out of his grip and practically ran to my front door, opening it and slamming it behind me. I let out a deep sigh of relief of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I unpacked all of my things and got ready for bed. I was snuggled up in my blankets and had started to doze off before I realized...I forgot to ask for him name..

 **So I finished chapter three! Chapter four, same time next week?**


	4. Chapter 4

Almost three months pass and I'm back in school again. I haven't been to that beach since that night. I was afraid to run into that guy. That beautiful yet terrifying man. It's the weekend which means I have work.

The morning went by quickly and by quickly I mean very slowly since I couldn't conjure the strength the get out of bed. Which is ironic since I'm a witch. I dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans and an even plainer white T-shirt. I just left my hair down, not even bothering to pin it up because..I didn't want to.

I got to work late and my boss ripped me a new one before finally allowing me to do my job. I walked around the book store, making sure everything was in order, picking up books, organizing shelves, and making sure no one needed anything. It was Sunday which means we closed early, Thank the Mother. Me and my manager quickly closed up shop and I rushed home to change into something more comfortable. I put on a long and Flowy, light blue skirt and kept my T-shirt on. Placing my hair in a messy bun, I watched as my essentials for the ritual today floated into my bottomless bag. I got the idea from Harry Potter. Most people may not have magic, but they have some _really_ good ideas about them.

Placing my headphones in, I left my house for the woods. The forest of Forks was dense in comparison to my own home turf in Michigan. I made sure to leave a trail so that I didn't get lost on the way back. As I got further into the trees, the area became more lively with its natural inhabitants. There were families of squirrels and deers running by. I couldn't hear them due to my loud music, but I could see the birds that nested here and there were so many of them.

After two and a half hours, I stopped walking, as I entered a clearing. A perfect patch of open space with little purple flowers popping up here and there. It took me little time to draw the symbols into the dirt and to set of all of the candles. Once I was comfortable with the entire set up, I placed my bag to the side and started the chant to envoke the spirit.

The winds grew stronger around me. I could feel my hair begin to levitate, riding the waves of my energy. The forest grew quiet, the circle that I drew ignited and then I felt everything. I felt the heartbeat of a robin four miles from me. And the worms crawling underneath the earth. I felt the earth's rotation and it's revolution. As I finished my prayer, I felt my hairs relax and saw the fire down within my circle. I opened my eyes and the world seemed brighter than it was yesterday.

"Holy crap"

I was surprised by the sudden sound of another person's voice. I turned to look behind me and there was a person hiding partially behind one of the large trees. She was kind of small but definitely still taller than me. Everyone's always taller than me..

She had long and dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, which contrasted greatly with her incredibly pale skin. Like super fucking pale. So pale that there is no doubt in my mind, she's definitely been living _here_ her whole life.

Okay that was mean, but she's really pretty and I'm kind of intimidated.

The entire time we're just having this weird stare down.

I'm the first one to break the silence. "Uh...hello?"

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"You-you-you freaking floated off the ground you caused spontaneous combustion..."

"Oooohh...that" I said, sheepishly. "Well, um there's a perfectly good explaination for that cause you see the thing is that I'm a very different breed of person than you but like not an alien but I might as well be an alien cause I'm so different from you but still look like you I mean not _like you_ like you but still just—"

"You're rambling" She cut me off with a smile as she stepped forward.

I let out a deep sigh. "Right. Okay, well..I'm a witch."

She raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A..witch? Well! Not exactly a witch, though I do use that term a lot, but I'm more of a Wiccan, well I _grew up_ Wiccan and I might have become a little more witchy and before you ask, YES there is a difference."

It was at this point that I noticed that she wasn't that far away now. She reached out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Swan."

Shaking it, I also introduced myself.

"So.. you're not running away"

She scoffed. "No."

"Okay, but why are you in the middle of the woods?"

"I'm meeting up with a friend"

"...In the middle of..the woods?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders in response.

"What kind of friend asks you to meet them in the woods?"

"That would be me". Another person walked out into the clearing. He had long black dreadlocks and dark brown skin. His eyes, were blood red. "Bella" he said.

Bella's eyes were slightly widened with shock and fear. "Laurent" she replied.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I came to visit the Cullens but the house is empty", he began to circle her, like a predator would prey, "I'm surprised they left you behind, arent youna sort of pet of theirs?" He looked at me, "Who's your friend?"

Friend? I just met her and I'd rather not be involved...

"Yeah, you can say that" Bella put herself between me and him, ignoring his second question completely.

He smirked, menacingly, "Do the Cullens, visit often?"

"Yeah" She said, "All the time, I'll tell them you came by" You can hear the crack in her voice as she lied.

"Actually," She continued, "I probably shouldn't..cause Edward, is so protective"

Who the hell is Edward and if he's so damn good then why isn't he here?!

Laurent grew closer. "But he's, not here"

I said that! Not out loud but, still. I'm freaking out now. This man keeps getting closer and I still can't hear a heartbeat. I don't feel any life coming from him at all. Almost like, he's...dead? But that can't be since he's standing right here.

"Why are _you_ here?" Bella asked.

"I came here as a favor to Victoria." At the name, Bella's body tensed. "She wanted to know..if you were still under the, _protection_ of the Cullens"

Me and Bella had begun to slowly back away. "Victoria feels..since Edward killed her mate, it's only fair if she kills his..an eye for an eye"

"Edward would know who did it, and he'd come after you!"

"I don't think he will, after all, how much could you mean to him? If he left you here all alone?" He sighed dramatically, "Victoria won't be happy about me killing you, but I can't help it. You're just so mouthwatering"

"Please don't.." Bella pleaded, "You helped us once—"

He hushed her. In milliseconds he was standing right in front of us, hands around her neck. "I'm doing you a kindness", he said, "Victoria plans on killing you slowly, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise" His tone was reassuring, yet I was still on edge, unable to move, for fear of being noticed.

"You won't feel a thing" He raises his right hand, poised to strike.

I looked to Bella. "Edward, I love you"

I thought we were both dead. Then a fierce growl sounded from the trees. A giant ass WOLF came out of the bushes. When i say giant, I mean _gargantuan_ as in, big as SHIT. It towered over us it's fur dark as soot. As it came closer, like three others came out of the woods. Two light brown wolves and one a silvery grey. It looked at me with its dark eyes, and the snarled ferociously at the man with the red eyes.

He noticed himself to be out numbered. He darted back into the woods with those beasts on his tail. Me and Bella just looked at each other.

I quickly grabbed my things and darted out of the woods as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I reached the bus stop. I purchased a one way ticket back to the airport. As I sat on the bus, trying the digest what had just happened, the loud speaker made an announcement: FIRST STOP, LA PUSH...

 **Ok let me first apologize for everything I just put you all through. I had finals and transfer papers to turn in and I was SO stressed..but I'm back now and so are my weekly updates! I hope y'all enjoy this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stupidly enough, I got off. The bus stopped right in front of the beach. It's probably this town's main attraction. I slipped my shoes and socks off and placed them into my bag, before digging my feet into the sand. Taking in a huge gulp of air, I allowed myself to breathe. The entire ordeal was pretty stressful. I was just so frustrated with myself. I was a powerful witch and I tried to run away!

If my mother could see me now, she'd be so disappointed in me. But...what was he? What were those... _wolves?_ I mean they looked like wolves, I mean they were wolf _shaped_...but not wolf..sized.

I stood in the water, the waves coming halfway up my lower legs. The icy salt water was refreshing. It helped to clear my mind. I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to rest upon my head. I'm not sure how long I was standing there. I was lost to my own thoughts. I didn't even notice the person storming up to me. Not until I was dragged, roughly from the icy shore.

I finally looked up at my captor and _lo and behold_...it's the guy from last time. The same person I've been trying to avoid. He yanked me from the beach to the concrete.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. Veins popping out of his neck.

Great. "Watching the waves" My voice came out as loud as a whisper and I hated myself for it.

He sighed, heavily, into his right hand, dragging it down his face. He still had my arm in his grasp. He pulled me closer and started looking me up and down. At first, I was self conscious, before I realized that all he was doing was checking me for injuries. Why he'd be doing this? I have no idea.

Finally, he asked me if I had hurt myself. I shook my head no.

Once again I found myself in an awkward car ride with the beautiful brooding boy next to me. I stared out the window, but every once in a while, I felt his eyes on _me_ instead of the road.

"Did you eat?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered out.

"Are you hungry" He asked me. This time more forceful.

"No, I mean YES, I'm fine I'm-I'm not hungry. Thank you" I said the last part quietly. My body chose now to betray me as my stomach let out a loud growl. I just kept looking out of the window.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself sitting across from him at a diner, eating a plate of unsalted fries while he, shocker! _Stared at me some more._ I ordered a bowl of fruits and ate those too. When I had finished, I asked for the check.

The waiter waved me off, "Oh! It's already paid for" she said.

I looked across the table and he had already gotten up. I went to put a tip on the table and he grabbed my hand and stopped me by dragging me out of the diner.

"Hey, wait!" I mumbled. I tried to dig my feet into the concrete.

"STOP!" I yelled, yanking my arm from his grip. He must've been really surprised by the sound of my voice cause my wrist slipped right out. We both entered this sort of stare down.

He was winning and I was trying my hardest not to pass out. Suddenly, he threw his head back and exuded a loud and dramatic sigh. "What?" He said.

I was thrown off by this question. "Wh-wh-wh-what do you m-mean?" Shit. The stutter was back. He raised one, perfectly arched eyebrow. " _You_ stopped _me_... _for what."_

Oh! Um, well uh we uh we-we didn't l-leave a tip" I whispered. Aaannnd now I'm back to sounding like a church mouse. _Greeaatt._

Eyebrow still raised, he looked at me quizzically. "A tip...a tip?"

"Well, sort of, I mean yeah, I mean yes uh the tip...yes for..that"

"I left one. Now let's go befor—"

"How much?" I asked. A bit of my boldness coming back to me.

"Why?" He responded.

"Because! She was super nice and very attentive and put up with me and my wierdness and she even came back, like, seven times!" How dare he ask that! He must've given her the change or some crap.

"I gave her the change"

Mhmm. Called it. "How much was that?"

He gave me this incredulous look and then scoffed at my newfound voice. "Twenty dollars" he said.

I blinked, wide eyed in astonishment. Twenty dollars? _Twenty dollars?_ On a ten may be fifteen dollar tab???

What is he crazy?

Without me noticing, I was grabbed and placed into the passenger seat of the truck. The ride to my home was quick. I got out of the car and thanked him for the ride home. Again.

I was about to shut the door but then I realized that I never thanked him for taking me for food.

"So um..th-thanks..for d-d-din-ner" I said, "The m-meal w-was very much ap-preciated"

For the love of everything, I need to get rid of this fucking stutter.

He gave me a wicked smirk. "Sure" He replied. As I turned to leave, he called out to me. "Wait!"

I turned around, eyebrows raised in question.

"Can I have your number?"

 **Funny story! Lol so you see I THOUGHT the worst of it was over...but I was so very, very _wrong!!_ I have hella papers that I need to turn in and I have to schedule appointments for things and also go to work and uugghhhh...adulting sucks!**

 **Sorry! I promise to be better with the uploads! Next chapter won't be as bad..I hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

I got to class on Monday morning, throwing on a simple rusty brown lightweight hoodie. I decided on ripped light wash jeans and black and white converse. My cropped hair was held under a simple black beanie. Of course I got stared at. It's may be the middle of September, but it hasn't yet gotten cold. The leaves are barely changing color. But honestly, I've got bigger things on my mind...

Such as, why the hell did I give him my phone number? And, when is he going to use it?

I literally only just gave it to him last night but he hasn't even texted me to make sure it's my real number or anything, like _what the hell!_

I sat in second period Pre-Calc, absolutely _fuming_ and unable to focus on the class work problems that were placed on the board. The whole morning went by slowly. Lunchtime came and everyone flooded the cafeteria. There wasn't a table that was empty, surprisingly enough...

I looked around some more before I spotted a familiar face amongst the masses. She said her name was Becca? I think? I go up to the table and sit across from her.

"Hey, remember me?" I asked. She looked at me quizzically, before her eyes widened in recognition. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered/yelled. It was my turn to look at her quizzically.

"Chill, Becca, I go here" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Becca?" She replied, "My name's _Bella_ "

"Oh" I stated, "My bad, Bella". We sunk into an uncomfortable silence.

"So..what you saw—"

"What I saw was a vampire that was going to kill us until a squad of werewolves showed up and scared him away. They probably killed him"

Her eyes widened again as she looked around, to see if anyone heard us. She tried to talk me out of my resolve. "You know..werewolves aren't real and neither are vampires"

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a slight smirked. I was amused at her attempt to try to convince me of things that I know. "Yeah, they are. And if I had known that there would be some of those here, I maybe would have rolled the dice on the map again. Maybe the Mother got it wrong..." I muttered that last part to myself, but Bella heard me anyways.

"The Mother?" She asked, "Your mom sent you here?"

"What? No! I mean _yes_ , technically, but no, she didn't send me here..the Mother of the _earth_ did. I'm a witch."

Bella looked at me with a very blank and disbelieving look. Rolling my eyes I groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Oh come _on_ Bella!" I responded, "You don't have trouble believing in people that turn into dogs and creatures that drink _blood_ to survive for _freaking centuries,_ but me telling you _I'm a witch_ is what's throwing you off?"

She started fingering in her seat. "It's not that I don't believe you! I.. _saw_ what you..the other day..in the woods" she brought her voice down to a whisper, "I saw the circle of fire and I saw you floating and I heard you chanting..."

It was my turn to look at her with disbelief. "And you still went to talk to me?"

She shrugged. "You seem nice"

"You seem crazy" I countered, "but I like you." I leaned in towards her, across the table. "You want hang out? Today, after school?"

Bella seemed to hesitate.

"Please? I haven't really had anyone to hang out with in so long! It'll be fun! Plus, I'll show you a few magic tricks..."

She sighed loudly before caving in. "Fine, but I can't stay long."

"Sure sure sure!" I said.

Yes! I made a friend, finally! What a welcome distraction from my phone that still hasn't rung because he _still hasn't fucking called me_ and how the hell am I hung up on him _already??!_ Shit...

 **Hiiiii!! Thank you to everyone who's been patient with me for these chapters! I'm so sorry that uploads are so far and few between and you guys are going to hate me even more because this is more or less a filler chapter, but I promise...some shit is going to go down REALLY REALLY soon!! Much love and see you all very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at my house. Unlocking the door, I ushered Bella into the living room, telling her that she can take her shoes off at the door.

"Wow..", she says.

"What?", I scoffed, "Didn't expect a witches house to be so normal?"

"No. I didn't expect your house to be so.. _empty_ "

"Oh", I looked around the room and for the first time in weeks I noticed the empty walls and the pale peach walls, "I'm not exactly staying long"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, once a witch turns sixteen, she's sent out for a year, to discover the kind of witch she wants to be"

I ushered Bella to my room, where we sat on my bed, when I was shuffling tarot cards.

"What kind of witches are there?" I told her to pick a card and she chose from the middle of the deck.

"There are more than you think. When I said 'the kind of witch she wants to be', I didn't mean _witch_ witch...I meant witchcraft" I shuffled the deck again and she picked another card.

"There are different kinds of witchcraft?" Bella again chose a card from the middle of the deck.

"Of course! Just think of magic as school and the types of witchcraft as subjects. For some, like me, having magic isn't a choice, but how I use my magic is. People seem to have this misconception that says that, witches are demons and have powers from satan when that's not the case at all. Magic is simply energy that can be used and those who are able to tap into that energy are what we call witches.

"As witches, we all feel the energy differently, in different waves. Some feel it in the earth, some feel it in the air or the water, some feel the magic in the way the clouds form or in all the earth's creatures and some even feel the magic right there in their own homes."

"So where do _you_ feel the energy?"

"Everywhere" I told her. I continued to have her pull cards from the deck.

"What can you do with it?"

I stopped shuffling the tarot cards to look at her. "You really want to know?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah"

I looked at her for a few more seconds before placing my tarot cards in a neat pile on my side table and grabbing my marble notebook from the left side of the bed.

"Is that your spell book?"

"My spell what?," I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No—well—yeah no, no it's not a spellbook, not exactly"

I flipped through my notes before I found the page that had what I was looking for.

"We don't cast spells and I don't have a cauldron..like I said, magic is energy. Those who can use it, do. It's more a power of wills than it is spells...and whatever you do with the energy, you'd better be ready to accept the consequences for it. NOW", I shut my book and pushed I aside, "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and concentrated. With each intake of air, the room grew colder and colder. The air condensed and our breaths, once invisible, came out as little clouds from between our lips as larger more grey clouds formed against my ceiling.

It started to snow.

Bella marveled at the sight, "Whoa..."

I smiled before allowing myself to relax, releasing the energy I had summoned. The clouds dissipated and the snowfall ceased, leaving my room looking as if I had left the window opened. The heat in the house, quickly melted the small piles of snow leaving puddles to soak through everything.

"Your stuff!"

I shrugged it off. "Consequences..this is a little thing, but the more you want, the more you have to be willing to suffer"

We hung out for a little while longer. She continued to ask me a shit ton of questions. Bella left around seven or eight o'clock. I saw her out then went back to my room, which was a fucking mess.

 _One more magic trick wouldn't hurt..._

I took a deep breath and summoned a little bit more energy, this time forcing it in the opposite direction by gathering heat. My room developed an amazon foresty atmosphere as the air grew moist from me trying to dry everything. I cracked open the window, to try and dispel some of the heat then went to take a shower. I checked the time as soon as I got out and I had a text message, from a number I didn't recognize.

'You up?' it read. I ignored it and got dressed. My room was really hot from the fire magic I used, so I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and laid myself out on the floor in my living room. My phone starts vibrating. Without even looking to see who it is, I answered with a muffled, "Hello?"

"I'm at the door, let me in"

At the sound of the voice I immediately sit myself up. "Excuse me?", I replied, "Who is this?"

"You _know_ who it is, so just open the door already" The person on the other line sounded annoyed with my questioning.

He's right, I do know who it is, but what I want to know, is why he's at my house at almost ten in the evening?

Thoughts racing through my head, I didn't even notice myself automatically going to answer the door, until I was staring straight into the face of the man that plagues my thoughts. He ended the call and walked right in.

 **Hiiii Thank you all for waiting for my update! We're finally getting** **somewhere! Sort of! I'm really excite to finish this story! It's going to be a new year new me, as in me finally doing updates which will be every other day! SO expect the next chapter on Monday! Thanks again for all your patience! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE MY STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I ENJOY CRITICISM..WHEN IT'S PRODUCTIVE!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

He dressed in a thin, grey tank and baggy black jeans with heavy boots. There was no jacket or sweater in sight, which is weird because it's, like, thirty degrees out. He made himself comfortable on my makeshift bed in the middle of my living room floor and I just stood by my front door, awkwardly twiddling my thumbs. I could feel my heart about to break through my ribcage, it was beating so loud. Paul looked at me, expectantly.

"So..." I whispered. The sound of my voice sounded deafening in the quiet. He raised an eyebrow, propping his hands on the back of his head, waiting for me to finish. "What um..What a-are you..doing...here?" I struggled to keep my nerves under control.

He shrugged. "Decided to stop by"

I turned around to lock the door. "Well...you've stopped by" I muttered.

"Are you asking me to leave?" He questioned. Showing no signs of actually going anywhere.

"Huh? Wha-NO! of course not!" I wasn't aware that he could hear me. I stood, leaning against the door.

He let out a light chuckle. "Well okay then. Are you gonna sit?"

Oh how classy! Inviting me to sit down on my own floor. And they say chivalry is dead. I sat down on the edge of the blanket, as far away from Paul as I could. We sat there staring at each other for Goddess knows how long and I was starting to get really uncomfortable. I knew I should've just told him to take a hike but he makes me all weird and I don't know why!

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. YOU! You're the problem!

He sat up, leaning on one leg."Elaborate."

I blinked once. twice. three times. "Excuse me?"

"You said that I was the problem."

"I said that?" My voice rose several octaves as my panic level reached an all time high. His tone hardened as he told me to just spit it out already.

I took several deep breaths to try to clear out the lump in my throat. "I don't know you...at all," I began, "I mean I think I ran into you once and then another time you drove me home and bought me dinner, but why? We-we-we don't even know each other! What's worse? I can't seem to get my-my head _straight_ around you..." I began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Your voice, your face, your _scent_. I'm _drawn_ to you...and I don't know why and honestly? It's terrifying.." I began to feel dizzy. I guess getting all riled up like that must've gotten to me spiritually as I felt all the energy in the room gather around me and then dissipate all at once. I collapsed where I stood. On to Paul's lap. I felt my heart beat quicken and settle all at once. He placed the back of his hand on my forehand, his own sporting worry lines. He cradled me so carefully and on the outside looking in, you'd think we were lovers having a romantic night instead of what it actually is, which is him barging into my home and demanding my company.

After five minutes of him coddling me, I tried to sit up but he just pulled me back down. Honestly, despite my whole breakdown, I wasn't really complaining. After the release of energy, I was feeling pretty cold and he was really warm. Like ridiculously warm. He's basically a human radiator.

"What just happened" He demanded.

"Well, I uh um..I uh fainted. Sort of." He paused, allowing me time to explain more. I didn't and he didn't push. Thank Goddess. Checking my iPod's clock, the time read forty-five past midnight. Again, I tried to get up and he held me down but this time I fought him. He let me go and I quickly put distance between us.

"You should go" I told him. I refused to look at him in favor of playing brick breaker. A minute later I heard a door open and shut. I looked up and he was gone. With an obnoxiously loud sigh, I collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Finally! Some peace and quiet. I went to sleep with more on my mind than before.

The next day at school, I ran into Bella and we started talking.

"Hey B!"

She smiled at me with a scoff. "B?"

"Yeah! B, for Bella"

We began walking to our shared class together. "You gave my nickname a nickname?"

"Bella's a nickname?"

"Yeah, it's short for Isabella"

I scrunched up my face. "Okay, yup. Bella sounds better"

"Or B" She responded. I smiled. It's nice to have a friend that I don't have to lie to.

"I'm going to La Push later to meet some friends...do you wanna come?" She asked me.

"La Push?" It's not really a great time for the beach.

"Yeah, Jake wanted to introduce me to his friends and-"

I raised an eyebrow. "Jake?"

"Jacob, my childhood friend"

"Just a friend?"

" _Just..._ a friend" she reassured me.

"Mhm"

She ignored my comment. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure"

I guess I'll be going to the beach today.

 **Okay so that was the latest chapter! Sorry for the late update! School is kicking my ass! But thankfully, I'm done for the semester and I can't wait to see how this story plays out because I've been mapping it out the entire year!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella drove to La Push, thank the Goddess, cause that would have been a long bus ride. We were on a winding road with tall pine trees lining it for miles. She slowed down, to my confusion, and parked her truck off the road into the dirt.

"Are we... _walking..._ to the beach?"

"Nope", was her response. She pulled her keys out of the ignition and got out off the rusty pick up truck. I quickly followed. "Is there something wrong with the car?"

Again, she shook her head. "Are we meeting another blood-thirsty vamp? Cause honestly, I really would rather not"

Bella scoffed at that last one. "We're meeting my friend here"

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude..How many of your friends ask you to meet them in the woods?"

She dismissed my statement with a roll of her eyes. "I'm serious! There are weirdos and creeps in the woods!"

"That's what I keep telling her! She just _insists_ on doing everything the hard way"

I turned in the direction in which the voice came from. Right in front of us was a ridiculously hot guy with long, black hair and tan skin. He was as tall as the trees and built twice as sturdy.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"This is Jacob" Bella interjects. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What _are_ we doing exactly?" I crossed my arms. "Bella was real shaky on the details"

And by shaky I mean she lied. All of a sudden there were screams. Looking Into the distance, someone appeared to have fallen from the cliff. Bella and I were visibly shaken.

"Oh my gosh! We need to call 9-1-1, does anyone have a cellphone on them?" I was frantically digging through my bag.

Bella's friend began chuckling. "Why are you laughing!?" I yelled.

"Relax, they're cliff diving. See?" He gestured out to the water right below the large jagged earth mass. The person resurfaced and the onlookers cheered.

"I wanna go over there." I announced. Jacob's jaw clenched and I felt him refusing long before he said anything. "Before you say no, just hear me out! We don't have to stay or anything, I'm just incredibly curious. I just want to see up close and then we can leave, just as quickly as we arrived."

Bella spoke up. "I _am_ pretty curious about it myself"

About fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves face to face with the group of thrill seekers. Amongst the people was none other than Mr. Grumpy Gills himself, giving me the same old intense stare down that I'm slowly becoming accustomed to. Looking past the crowd, I can see the edge of the cliff. I don't know why, but I felt myself drawn to it. I gave my bag over to Bella.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" She asked, quickly stepping in front of me. Swiftly I walked around her. "Going for a swim" I joked. I was two feet away from the edge now.

Paul stalked over to me slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his naked torso. I felt my heart speed up to an erratic pace. What? A dangerously good-looking guy was _literally_ a hair's width away from me and even though he was trying to intimidate me, I found myself strangely turned on.

He leaned down close, next to the left side of my face so that he can whisper his command into my ear. "Go back".

I felt my breath leave my body in shaky puffs of air. _Shit! It's happening again!_ He makes me so fucking nervous! I find myself becoming, not anxious, but so fucking _angry_ when I realize what it is that he's doing. Remembering that I had told him about how he makes me feel and now here he is, using my feelings against me to get what he wants. I don't like being manipulated and I'll be damned if I let him think that he can do that to me.

I look up, into his eyes and glare so viciously, it could have turned him to stone. I gently remove his arms from around me and took two steps away from him. I am a witch, descended from a long line of practitioners. I have started storms and opened doors to other worlds. My power _is_ unparalleled and I almost let myself become victim to seduction. I don't know what he's doing to me, but it stops, now.

I sprinted towards the edge and I jumped. The winds rushed past me and I felt the water approach me. Just before I disappeared beneath the waves, I felt arms wrap around me and I was flooded with warmth. Wrapping my arms around this person's neck, I don't fight them as they carry me to the surface.

Gasping for air, I use one of my hands to push the hair out of my face and clear the water from my eyes. Paul cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind?!" He raged. He yelled, but I knew he wasn't angry, just worried. I simply laid my head onto his shoulder, making myself comfortable, nuzzling the area between his neck and his shoulder blade. My anger that spurred my actions all by dissipated, because while I know that I have these unexplainable feelings for this man, I also know, without a doubt, that this man also has feeling for me that are just as strong. He didn't waste any time coming after me. I guess I'm happy, sort of? I don't even know. I don't know anything, my emotions are _beyond_ fucked up. I just took a deep breath, inhaling his earthy scent.

I hadn't even realized that we had reached shore or that I was still laying comfortably in his arms. Bella, Jacob, and a few others were waiting for us on the beach. Finally replaced me down, gently. Wordlessly, I walked away from him to stand with my pale, brunette friend. I took my bag from her shocked hands. Snapping out of the stupor she was in, she began to yell at me calling me crazy, stupid, insane and _blah blah blah…_

 _She sounds like my mother._ I start laughing. Everyone is looking at me now because we haven't left the beach and now I'm laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?!" Bella asked. Her voice was high with stress. I tried to respond, I really did, but I couldn't stop laughing. Jacob just chuckled and threw his arms around both of our shoulders. There was a very loud growl that dulled to a hum the moment Jacob removed his arm from around me.

 **I can't believe I got writer's block...like really. All I had to do was watch the movie again then improvise a few scenes, but I'm trash so I offer a long chapter and another one by midnight because my bullshit hiatus is over and I got this.**


End file.
